FNAF: Reactivation
by Archwar
Summary: It has been ten years since Fazbear's Pizza shut down and was replaced with a smaller one. Jeremy was glad to be out of that job, but when a friend sends four boxes after hearing he was collecting things to sell Jeremy finds the boxes contain what he dreads most. They've returned, but are they the same?
1. Chapter 1: Reactivation

Chapter 1: Reactivation

Jeremy held up his newspaper occasionally sipping his morning coffee. He read through it trying to find anything interesting going on out in the big world. The man eventually settled upon a story about a police raid. Basically someone tipped off the cops that an illegal slave ring was taking place at some rich guy's mansion and when they raided the place they found scores of missing children.

Jeremy smiled, happy that the children would get back home safely. However, just as he was about to take another sip of his coffee he heard a metallic bang. Jeremy jumped out of his seat and turned half expecting a animal robot to grab him.

He sighed upon seeing it was only a pot. The man looked up to his kitchen counter to see his brown cat that meowed. He pawed eagerly at a can.

Jeremy slapped his face. He forgotten about his cat's meal so he set down his newspaper and rose quickly walking over to the counter. Jeremy then picked up both his cat as well as the can before proceeding over to a bowl set next to the door that lead to the back.

"There you go Mario," Jeremy muttered as he tore open the can and the cat looked at him impatiently. He let the food slid out into the bowl before setting the cat down.

Jeremy then turned around to see a sad, clowned masked, black puppet sitting next to the window. His brown eyes narrowed in fear and his hand shakily hovered over the knife cabinet. Jeremy remembered that cursed puppet. How it nearly managed to succeed in stuffing him into a suit.

"Yo-you s-stay aw-away now," Jeremy pulled out a knife and pointed it at the puppet. His hands shook so badly he thought the knife would drop. Then he heard snickering coming from the next room. That could only mean one thing.

"MIKE!" Jeremy placed the knife back into the cabinet. He glared at the laughing blue eyed teen who had been hiding in the panty.

"Oh man you should have seen your face, Jeremy!" Mike still laughed despite Jeremy giving him a stern look.

"And maybe I'll see your face once I ground you," Jeremy crossed his arms looking at the now horrified teen.

"No no no! I'm going out with my friends tonight so please don't!" Mike looked at Jeremy with pleading eyes. He had promised the guys he would meet them after school after his last prank on his adoptive father went wrong and ended up being grounded for a whole month.

Jeremy placed a fist under his fuzzy chin in thought. A devilish smile played on his face and Mike gulped. What was Jeremy going to do?

"Alright, I'll let this slide," Mike held in a sigh still seeing that devilish smile. Something was coming.

"But?" Mike grinned nervously.

"Oh, I'll let you know when you come back home from school."

Mike's lips twisted into a snarl while Jeremy just simply smiled. Oh, how much he loved messing with Mike's little teenage brain. Hopefully Mike will learn his lesson once his stash of magazines goes missing.

"Anyways, did you eat something?"

"Yep," Mike held up a piece of toast coated with cinnamon. He then proceeded to wolfed it down as if it was his last meal.

"_His last meal," _Jeremy trembled. He would wolf down every meal as if it was his last after the first night when he worked at Fazbear's Pizza. Thank God that place got shut down and the Toy Animatronics scrapped.

Now the only thing that worried him were the missing guards at the new Fazbear's Pizza.

"Well I better get going," Mike yawned after finishing the last of his toast. Jeremy looked on worried that Mike's new job as a night watchman was finally getting to him.

"Once you get home, get some sleep ok? Also, are you ok?" Jeremy raised an eyebrow just now noticing Mike is just a slightly paler shade of white.

"Me? Yep!" Mike rubbed his eyes. He walked out of the kitchen, grabbed his backpack, and ran outside towards the bus stop.

Jeremy shrugged. Mike might just have the cold that's all. It was late fall anyway so it wasn't surprising. Though, it was worrying that he just now noticed how Mike ate that toast. Then a light went off in Jeremy's head as his brain began piecing together the facts.

"_Mike has been jumping at every sudden noise. Wolfs down all his meals after the first night of his job. He's a night guard, but I haven't asked him where yet… fuck me." _Jeremy's pupils narrowed just as he figured it out.

That was also when a angry, loud knock made him jump. Man, if it weren't for those animatronics he wouldn't be so skittish.

Jeremy walked on over to the door and opened it to reveal to what he thought was a hobo. The man smelled as if he rolled in a junkyard and he was dirty. However, there was also a truck behind the man with people unloading boxes big enough to stuff the Toy Animatronics.

"Delivery for Jeremy Fitzgerald," the hobo delivery man chirped handing Jeremy a clipboard and a pen. An envelope was also held in place by the clip.

It took a moment for Jeremy to figure out what just happened.

"But I don't remembering ordering anything… especially four giant boxes." Jeremy took the clipboard and paper. The man then slammed down his finger onto the envelope.

Jeremy raised an eyebrow at the man wondering what the envelope could be for. He pulled out the envelope and carefully ribbed it open with his thump. Inside was an unmistakable letter of his junkyard friend, Fritz Smith.

He pulled out the letter and unfolded it to begin reading. It was hard to make it out since Fritz always had horrendous handwriting, but Jeremy managed to make it out.

"_Hiya there Jeremy! Been awhile since we last talked and I heard it was your birthday a few days ago! So, me and my dad decided to dig something up and we came across some old relics of the past. They're from Fazbear's Pizza! Heard that you were scrapping together a collection from one of the old locations so you could sell it at auction so you will be surprised what we came across!_

_I won't spoil it though!"_

Jeremy decided this was a horrible dream. A horrible, horrible dream. Any second now he would awake up screaming at the top of his lungs. However, when that didn't happen, he thought it was a prank. It had to be a prank!

"Aren't you going to sign it?" Jeremy was snapped back. He could hear the hobo delivery man's shoe tap in annoyance.

"Yes," Jeremy sighed as he scribbled his name.

The man raised the edges of his lips slightly forming a small smile. He shouted for the others to hurry it up and Jeremy directed them into his living room. Shortly after, he bid the men farewell before rushing into his garage to retrieve a crowbar.

"Ok Jeremy. Calm down. They've been deactivated for how long? Ten years. Ten years of being deactivated and it's not like they're going to just come back alive, right?" Jeremy muttered nervously as he wedged the crowbar between the lid and the box. He wished they would have labeled these so he could have opened the least threatening one. Though, on the bright side it wouldn't take very long!

It had taken much longer than anticipated. Jeremy didn't know why Fritz went all out with the bolts this time, but he had to take a screwdriver and twist the nails and bolts out. After fighting the lid for an eternity it finally snapped open and fell down.

Jeremy raised his crowbar upon seeing a brightly colored rabbit with rosy cheeks. It lifeless, menacing green eyes peered into Jeremy's soul as if ready to grab him.

That never happened.

Jeremy chuckled at the Toy Bonnie. Freaking thing was the first to come after him and Jeremy found it ironic that it would also be the first Toy Animatronic he would see after all these years. Still, even though he hadn't seen it in years didn't mean he was fond of it. Jeremy just wanted to sell it when the auction came up, but he also wanted to inspect the damage, see if it was in working order so it could fetch a higher price.

Perhaps the years had been too kind to Bonnie. Aside from layers upon layers of grime and dirt the bunny hyped up on caffeine was in good order. Only a piece of its ear was missing showing the endoskeleton ear, but easily fixed since Jeremy was sure he had a spare ear lying around.

Jeremy looked away from Bonnie to the clock. Holy hell it had went from seven to ten! Thankfully, today was his day off so perhaps he could enjoy a nice show called-

RING

Jeremy cursed just the ring finished. He walked over to his phone and picked it up. Surprisingly, it was the nurse from Mike's school.

"He threw up in class and is running a low grade temperature? Probably because he hasn't been sleeping a lot since he got the night watch job. I'll be over there as soon as I can," Jeremy placed the phone back and tossed on his jacket before opening the door and slamming it.

Just right before soft whirring emitted from the deactivated Bonnie and a large, purple paw moved over its face.

**A/N: Archwar here with a story! I do hope I can complete this one from start to finish and things will be revealed as the story progresses. Also, if you could leave a review that would be great!**


	2. Chapter 2: Hi! I'm Bonnie!

Chapter 2: Hi! I'm Bonnie!

The first thing Bonnie did when he awoke was touching his own face. Though, the servos in his paws locked up and Bonnie had to constantly fight just to get the paw to his face. How long had it been since they were shut down? Certainly not years despite being VERY dirty. Maybe a couple of months?

Bonnie continued pondering how long he had been out when he stepped out of the box. Looking around he noticed that he was definitely in a new location. A new, much smaller location. It also needed a good organizing with all the litter around. Papers and boxes stacked on top of each other.

"Maybe they are still unpacking and they decided to let us help!" Bonnie chirped. He then heard something grind and when he tried taking another step, his legs refused to move," Help!"

No response.

Bonnie rotated his torso around noticing fours boxes, one of which was opened. Presumably the boxes were used for transporting him and the gang. He wondered if the others were activated yet.

"HELLO?" Bonnie shouted. This time a low hiss came from below him and Bonnie looked down.

Bonnie cocked his head curiously at the small feline creature that was batting his leg. The brown creature seemed intent on causing harm, but failed and just kept harmlessly whacking Bonnie's leg. What was this thing?

After a quick search of his animal logs he discovered it was a cat. Generally, cats were harmless unless they had rabies and Bonnie had once met such a fiend. Thankfully, this cat didn't seem to have any rabies so Bonnie didn't have to crush it.

"MEOW!" The cat hissed, baring it white teeth.

What could have gotten into it?

Then Bonnie noticed that his paw was standing in a pool of whiteness. A metal bowl prevented the white liquid from spilling. Huh, was that milk? And for who?

Then it hit Bonnie. The cat was living in the new Pizzeria! The poor cat must have been abandoned and now the staff was taking care of it. Such good people they were! Though, the cat must been annoyed because of him accidently stepping into the cat's bowl.

"Sorry Mr. Cat, but my leg's stuck and there seems to be no one around," Bonnie looked around the room trying to find a lock. There! Up above a stack of boxes was a clock that read 10:37. Certainly there would be people around unpacking, but where were they?

Then the door opened and Bonnie glanced at it happily. A man half carrying, half dragging another man entered the Pizzeria. The bunny made a delightful squeal attaching the attention of the men. The man being dragged looked sick. Maybe he had a bad pizza? Bonnie looked at the other one and noticed something.

Fear was in his eyes. Before Bonnie could say anything the man yelled in terror and slammed the door. What just happened?

Jeremy breathed in and out slowly. No, there wasn't a giant killer robot rabbit standing right in his living room. It was just a hallucination brought on by the stresses of his job! Yeah. There certainly wasn't a giant killer robot!

While Jeremy tried calmming himself down, Mike looked up with glazed eyes. His hand covered his mouth in an attempt to resist an oncoming set of nausea. However, a burning, sick sensation travelled up his pipes and he turned his head towards the bushes letting loose vomit. Why did he have to get sick now? Today was a godforsaken history test!

"Umm, Mike? I'll just set you down here while I deal with a killer bunny," Jeremy grunted as he sat Mike next to the door.

Wait, killer bunny? Jeremy must be trying to get back at him for the little puppet prank earlier.

Jeremy cracked the door open enough just to peer inside. Good, the rabbit was still there. From what he learned, being deactivated all these years likely caused Bonnie's servos to lock up and now he just stood there. Though, that freaking bot could still move parts of its body. That needed to be taken care of first.

Jeremy glanced around the living room trying to find his crowbar which was within arm length of Bonnie. However, there was a vase right next to the door so perhaps he could use that. Well, it could also backfire and Jeremy would be stuck with a 8 foot killer bot ready to shove him up a furry costume.

"Here goes nothing," Jeremy muttered and stormed through the door grabbing the vase.

"Hi! I'm Bonnie! You must be-" Bonnie stopped short when he saw Jeremy hold the vase above his head and brought it down. His paws went up grabbing Jeremy by the wrists.

They sat there in silence for what seemed like forever. Jeremy just stared fearfully at Bonnie who had no clue why the human would attack him with a vase. Finally, Bonnie broke the silence.

"Why are you attacking me with a vase?!"

"Uhh," Jeremy never actually heard the animatronics speak to him before so this was surprising. It was also surprising that Bonnie wasn't trying to stuff him into a suit.

Bonnie bent both his ears back in irritation. Maybe this man wasn't a part of the staff. He decided to run a quick background check. Pictures began running through the sides of his vision eventually coming across a predator.

"Predator!" Bonnie screeched. His vision turned red and a gold letter displayed his objective. Rid of the predator.

Jeremy gulped and closed his eyes. He heard metal collide against each other followed by a disembodied voice saying, 'error'. The grip around his wrist also disappeared. Opening his eyes again, Jeremy saw Mike breathing heavily holding the crowbar over the downed Bonnie.

"Thanks," Jeremy raised his hand giving Mike a thumbs up.

"No problem," Mike let the crowbar slip from his grasp and it landed on the floor with a thud," and I feel better."

"Whaaa?" Both men looked at the rabbit as it slowly rose up. Upon seeing the men he raised a paw," Hi! I'm Bonnie!"

Both men were too busy hugging each other and screaming at the top of their lungs to notice that Bonnie was waving at them.

**A/N: Hello people! I got done with this rather quickly because I have nothing else better to do right now, but unto comments!**

fnaf marionette: Thanks! Hope you stick around for the entire duration!

angel capella: Aye, thank you. Though I've noticed you are rating my story a 7/10. I just want to know what was wrong besides the spelling errors.


	3. Chapter 3: Ready for Freddy?

Chapter 3: Horrible Truth

"It has been nice knowing you Jeremy!" Mike whimpered. He clung tighter to Jeremy as Bonnie reached out to them.

"Why are you two screaming?" Bonnie tiled his head trying to piece together what was going on. He could now move his leg, but couldn't remember for the life of him the events prior to the two men entering the new Pizzeria. It was like as if he had been struck by something!

Both men heard Bonnie and slowly calmed down. A few moments of awkward silence passed Mike dislodged his arms from Jeremy. Jeremy stared blankly at Bonnie while Mike, being ever so bold, held out his hand in greeting. It took only, but a moment for Bonnie to realize what was happening. These people must be the new managers!

"So, uh, you are not going to stuff us into suits?" Mike nervously shook the paw-hand of Bonnie.

"Oh, silly goose! We only do that at night with bare endoskeletons!" Bonnie chirped. He couldn't help, but notice that the man was visibly shaking. With anger or fright, Bonnie could not tell.

"Yeah, bare endoskeletons at night." Mike cracked a weak smile.

"You must also be the new managers of the Pizzeria! I heard we were moving to a new location, but I didn't expect this place would be this small. Any idea when we are going to open?"

"It has been ten years since the last Freddy's Pizza closed down and you and your friends were given off to a junkyard to rot. It was only recently that you have been reactivated because a friend sent you guys as a present," Jeremy glared at Bonnie with arms crossed. His body was tense, ready to lunge for the crowbar should the bunny deicide they were endoskeletons.

"That's silly!" Bonnie laughed. He threw back his paws, but he noticed Jeremy's face. He wasn't kidding." That would explain the dirt," Bonnie looked down at ten years worth of dirt.

"And the missing ear piece," Jeremy pointed a finger to Bonnie's left ear. Bonnie slowly bent the ear forward and his eyes widen at the sight. His own endoskeleton ear was showing.

Mike found it unnerving that Bonnie could widen its own eyes. Mike glanced back at Jeremy who still had a look of business on his face. Apparently Jeremy had already faced something like this while he had to contend with emotionless killers.

"Oh, but we're going to be repaired and placed back in no time!" Bonnie looked at them both hopefully.

Jeremy was about to dash the bunny's hopes when an idea popped into his idea. However, he needed to see if these robots were still willing to stuff him into a suit. Thankfully he stumbled across one that had no electronic devices.

"We're going to spend the next few days discussing it since… you know. That 'incident' happened. Mike, go to bed and get some rest," Jeremy commanded. Mike looked at Jeremy worried about leaving him alone with the rabbit. However, he shrugged and walked up the stairs.

If Jeremy wanted to be alone with a robot rabbit, that would be fine with Mike.

"I'm going to need you to go out in the back while I get the other boxes opened," Jeremy said pointing towards a wooden door. Bonnie raised an eyebrow, confused at what he was going to do.

"Why?"

"To get you guys cleaned," Jeremy answered. Bonnie nodded and walked out while Jeremy picked up the crowbar." Ok, this is going to take all day isn't it?"

Jeremy spent a good portion of the day getting the last three boxes opened. Inside the Toy Animatronics were in various states of decay. The worst being the one dubbed 'Mangle' and it lived up to its name. For Jeremy, it was going to be a nightmare to untangle the mess. He also had to find the parts for the fox.

For Toy Freddy, there wasn't much that needed to be done. Jeremy was sure he had a spare top hat lying around plus a spare eyeball. As for Toy Chica, Jeremy looked at the stripper-shaped chicken. It was disturbingly closer to a human than any other since its beak was missing and it still had eyeballs.

"Well, my work is cut out for me. Hmm, shouldn't they be active by now?" Jeremy said. He spotted a panel in the back of Freddy and reached down. The panel still had all four screws in it. They would easily be defeated by a screw driver.

Meanwhile outside, Bonnie looked in awe at the fall. Trees were blazes of red, yellow, and orange. Squirrels moved about digging holes. He could even hear birds twitter away. Though, he wished he could smell. Being a robot sometimes was dull, but how he enjoyed bringing smiles to children's faces.

Then Bonnie heard the door creak and he turned seeing the man dragging Toy Freddy. He cocked his head wondering if he should help or not. Bonnie also wondered why Freddy wasn't active. Maybe the staff hasn't gotten a chance to activate him yet?

"_But didn't the man say that it has been ten years since the Pizzeria was shut down? Nah, he's just pulling my leg," _Bonnie thought. He then realized that he had wandered over to where Jeremy was.

"Do you mind?" Jeremy stared fearfully at Bonnie. Why did he wander over? He was dragging his friend and he knew he was vulnerable. Bonnie could grab him and it would all be over.

"Do you need help?" Bonnie asked. His hands moved with Jeremy's eyes glued to them. He relaxed when the fingers gripped Freddy's shoulders.

"Sure," Jeremy chuckled. Was Bonnie really going to help him?

Both of them dragged Freddy towards a shed stopping just in front of the door. Jeremy ordered Bonnie to set Freddy against the wall. After that Jeremy opened the door entering the shed while Bonnie hummed one of his favorite tunes to pass the time. He heard shuffling, tools being moved and even flinched when he heard a pained curse word.

"Pottymouth," Bonnie muttered trying to fight his urge to report him. That wouldn't work as he was a member of the staff and was likely the manager. He would talk to him about it once he got out.

Then Jeremy came out sucking his thumb. Crimson liquid trickled down his skin reminding Bonnie that humans were fragile. They could break so easily and any permanent damage done couldn't be replaced. Like that one time when Foxy… no, he didn't want to think about it.

"Found the damn screwdriver," Jeremy cursed. Bonnie could see that he held the tool in his uninjured hand while he shook the injured one.

"Don't cuss!" Bonnie exclaimed. He crossed his arms looking at Jeremy.

"_I forgot that these things were designed to be kid friendly so I better watch what I say," _Jeremy felt chills run down his spine as the thought passed.

"Can you roll Freddy over? I'm going to try and reactivate him," Bonnie understood despite Jeremy biting his thumb.

The purple bunny grabbed Freddy and placed him onto the grass. Jeremy then went into action unscrewing the screws that kept the panel in place. Then he tossed the metal aside and began digging through the bundles of wires and devices.

Bonnie looked on thinking of how only a mechanic could do such a thing. That meant he wasn't the manager and that meant he could report him. But where was the manager?

"There we go," Jeremy grinned in triumph. Bonnie heard the soft whirring of gears and saw a few finger move as if testing they were working. Freddy was alive!

"Freddy!" Bonnie exclaimed. He was excited to tell Freddy about the new place and how much joy they would bring to children again!

"Stay in place Fazfuck while I try to get this thing back on you," Jeremy mumbled. Bonnie flinched again and barely noticed Freddy flinching as well.

"ZZZZZZ," Bonnie raised an eyebrow. The static sounded as if it was coming from Freddy. That would mean his voicebox was broken!

"Uhh, Jeremy sir, I think Freddy's voicebox is broken," Bonnie said. Jeremy looked up rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, I've noticed Sherlock," Jeremy growled. Bonnie crossed his arms trying out why Jeremy was so aggressive. Did it have something to do with the bite? Hopefully not.

Jeremy and Bonnie helped Freddy set up after Jeremy secured the panel. Freddy opened his mouth to speak, but only static came out. Bonnie rested a reassuring paw on Freddy's shoulder. Bonnie then turned to Jeremy who was walking towards the door supposedly to drag another one of his friends out.

Darn. Bonnie wanted to ask why Jeremy was so aggressive.

"ZZZZZZZ," More static came out of Freddy's broken voicebox. Bonnie turned to his poor friend.

"Don't worry Freddy! He'll fix your voicebox after he gets all of our friends out of sleep mode! Now I better explain what is going on," and with that Bonnie began telling Freddy exactly what happened since he was awake.

**A/N: Yay! Another chapter ready, but guys I'm going to take a break from this. Three days in a row and I need to write other stuff so this might not be updated for a bit. Now forward to your comments!**

Powertothepeople: *Shrugs* I guess it is funny? Sorry, I have a dry sense of humor.

fnaf marionette: Thank you comrade!

Shark Lord: I don't blame Jeremy either. If a killer robot came after me then got shut down only to reactive around me after ten years I would have taken a chainsaw.

Guest: I don't get what's funny.


	4. Chapter 4: The Fox and the Hen

Chapter 4: The Fox and the Hen

"Freaking stripper robot chicken," Jeremy rambled as he dragged Chica out.

Chica was originally designed to be 'kid' friendly by making it more like a girl. To Jeremy, they failed. They failed really badly. The thing had a stripper body wearing nothing more than pink panties and a bib to cover its breasts. Endless amounts of parents complained about the animatronic.

"Let me help!" Bonnie chirped. Bonnie went for Chica's shoulders helping Jeremy to drag it along.

The pair eventually rested Chica against the grass. Jeremy spotted the panel and unscrewed it before feeling around for the switch. His hand knocked the switch accidently causing Chica to become active again. Well, time for the moment of truth.

The whirring began softly turning into a loud grinding sound. Jeremy covered his ears because it sounded like somebody took a hook and slowly dragged it against a chuckboard. Bonnie and Freddy exchanged worried looks about Chica's condition.

"Yeah! Why am I seeing green and what is that sound?" A feminine voice echoed. Bonnie quickly turn Chica over who let out a sigh.

"Hi Chica!" Bonnie stood over Chica waving his paw around.

"Hi Bonnie! Uh, what happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"I can't move," Chica said in dismay. Though, she could still move her eyeballs around, but facing upward didn't help.

"Likely because wires got cut up and that could explain that horrible grinding sound!" Jeremy shouted over the horrible noise.

"WILL SOMEBODY STOP THAT NOISE!?"

"Sorry Mr. Leroy! Just got some new things that apparently aren't working correctly. Chica, I'm going to have to shut you down," Jeremy shouted. He pushed Chica over who was gave a shout of protest and began digging around the bundle of wires.

"Bonnie! Freddy! Make him stop! I don't want to be in the dark again!" Chica whimpered before the grinding began to slow and stop.

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ," Freddy made an angry static sound. He shook a fist at Jeremy threatening to punch him.

Jeremy was ready to lunge at Freddy when Bonnie stepped between them. Surprisingly Bonnie had his face turned to Freddy. Was the bunny really willing to take the punch despite how he treated Bonnie?

"Freddy, Jeremy is the mechanic I told you about! He knows what he is doing and that grinding didn't sound too well," Bonnie said calmly. He rested a hand on the fist and the bear suddenly looked as if he regretted what he was about to do.

Jeremy flinched. Did Bonnie just really risk getting punched to save his butt? Now he felt guilty about smashing that vase against Bonnie's face. Though, it did reinforce his idea. Now they just had to wait till night comes and they will show their true side.

Freddy sided around Bonnie giving Jeremy an apologetic look. He even extended his paw towards Jeremy which was surprising. The ranges of emotions these bots had. And here Jeremy thought they were emotionless killers.

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ," this time the static sounded sadder instead of angry. Jeremy hesitantly shook the bear's hand testing if the bot was going to squeeze it.

When that didn't happen Jeremy breathed relief. God, these things are a lot calmer during the day. How he hoped they would have been like this during his night watch job. Maybe they could have been friends.

"Mr. Jeremy, do you happen to know where BB and Marion are?" Bonnie asked. He was walking towards the door causing slightly panic for Jeremy.

"_Bonnie's asking where the demon child and the puppet are? Uhh, I just can't say 'oh, they've been deactivated and scrapped' or I risk getting torn apart by a tubby bear and a girlish rabbit." _Jeremy desperately tried thinking of ways to stop him. His eyebrows knelt in concentration and rose when an idea popped in his head.

"Don't worry! BB and Marion will be here! They're just undergoing special treatment," Jeremy chuckled nervously. Freddy raised an eyebrow at 'special treatment', but besides that nothing much.

"When do you think they'll be here Mr. Jeremy?" Bonnie asked. He turned around with hope beaming from his eyes.

The sudden life in those eyes was unnerving to Jeremy. Mere moments ago they didn't have any shine, but now they were radiating hope. Hope to see demon ass and the clown again.

"I don't know," Jeremy rubbed the back of his head. Both active animatronics looked down in dismay," but don't worry! I'm sure they'll be here in a few weeks, if not days!"

Both had that hope beam again.

"Now, Bonnie could you help me get Chica and Mang- Foxy down to the basement for repairs?" Jeremy caught himself when saying mangle. Even though the animatronics were friendly now he wasn't sure how they would react to a nickname like Mangle.

And thankfully neither one noticed. 

"Sure!" Bonnie cheerfully said. He grabbed Chica by the shoulders and began dragging her towards the house.

"Freddy, once Bonnie and I get those two down into the basement I'm going to grab some stuff to clean you," Jeremy said. He watched Freddy try speaking once again, but only static.

Jeremy quickly entered the house and showed Bonnie towards the basement. They both had to lift Chica down stairs before going to where Foxy was. She proved less difficult as she didn't weigh as much possibly due to her missing the suit. Once both were down stairs Jeremy shuffled through boxes containing various things. Bonnie took note of the mountains of Fazbear's stuff which only reinforced that they were going to reopen the Pizzeria.

"Got it!" Jeremy yelled. He raised a fist in victory.

"Did you also get Freddy a new voicebox to?"

"I'm going to have to do that later! Out of all the damaged animatronics, Fazbear only has a damaged voicebox."

"What about me?"

"You're not showing anything that would be cause for concern."

The two chattered a bit more before Jeremy finally found the last of the things he needed. They both returned outside and Jeremy gave the duo a good scrubbing. A decade's worth of dirt was defeated by powerful chemicals. Now they shone like the sun.

"I'm cleeeaan!" Bonnie squeaked. He looked all over his newly cleaned body admiring every detail. Even the scratches left behind by years of neglect.

"ZZZZZZZZ," Freddy just made a happy static sound. He too was admiring his newly cleaned body.

"Alright you two, behave while I go clean and repair the girls," Jeremy commanded. He glared just to get the point across.

"Got it Jeremy sir!" Bonnie gave a salute. Freddy just gave the thumbs up.

Jeremy entered back into the house and into the basement. There Chica laid on her stomach waiting to be repaired while Foxy was curled into a 'neat' mess next to Chica. Out of all the Toy Animatronics Jeremy found Chica to be the creepiest because it could rip both its beak and eyeballs out giving her a human look.

Then there was Toy Foxy. Unlike her pirate counterpart, the white fox was made to be less scary and didn't have the pirate personality. However, the kids decided to tear the poor fox apart giving her a much more terrifying look than originally intended. What really made Jeremy scratch his head was Foxy's ability to climb up on walls. She wasn't made to do that and even being torn wouldn't have given her that ability.

He shuddered at the memory of when she climbed out of Kids Cove one day and he just narrowly missed becoming the bite victim. Poor sap was still in a coma to this day. Not only that, a part of the frontal lobe had to be cut off in order to get Foxy off.

"Alright, I should probably do Toy Chica," Jeremy muttered. He raised his wrist to check his watch. It was still late afternoon so he had plenty of time.

That was when he noticed Foxy's head raised with her jaws slightly unhinged.

**A/N: Did another chapter since I'm still thinking about the other stories. Also, a bit more is revealed and we discovered that Toy Foxy is still active somehow! And boy, that's a cliffhanger. **

fnaf marionette: Don't worry! It will continue! Also, thanks for sticking by us for this long!

Shark Lord: Jeremy will attempt to remake Foxy to be less… dangerous. I also thank you for sticking around as well!

Freddy Faz****: Uhh, Jeremy has something to say.

Jeremy:*Holds up chainsaw* COME AT ME FAZ****

Jeremy, calm down. Also guys, how would you feel if we did a question and dare chapter sometime soon?

Jeremy: There better be no shipping questions or kiss dares.

Jeremy, get back into the story. Now.


	5. Chapter 5: Taming of Vengeance

Chapter 5: Taming of Vengeance

Foxy slowly peeled back her eyelids wondering if she was really reactivated. She raised her head to see a human working on a seemingly broken down and dirty… Chica! How long had they been out? Days? Weeks? Years even? Were they disassembling them now to be sold as scrap metal? Where was Bonnie and Freddy? Was this the end?

The fox shook her head in panic not noticing that Jeremy was aware of her. He watched her wave her head back and forth. Jeremy could also hear the faint sound of static catching the phase 10-1. That's interesting as 10-1 was police code for poor reception. His mind went into work making a theory as to why when he should have been watching Foxy. Her head knocked into of the stacked boxes causing it to tremble and tumble to the ground, its contents scattering across the ground.

She stopped waving her head instead glancing over to the human to see if he was alert. Unfortunately, Jeremy had been watching. Foxy sunk down from the human's stare, ashamed. This was it. They were going to tear her apart.

"_That's new. I thought she was going to lunge at me and nom on my brain, but she's curled up," _Jeremy's hand was over a drill that had drifted over while Foxy was panicking. He wasn't going to risk his life just because the fox was scared. At best it was, at worst, it was all simply a trick so she could go and bite him.

"Umm, hi?" Jeremy said. He raised his hand and waved it.

Whatever he did, Foxy went ballistic. She uncurled herself and hastily scampered over the spilled contents. As she did, Foxy grabbed what she could and flung it at Jeremy. All sorts of papers, plates, posters, and plushies flew towards Jeremy. The former guard tried dodging it with a degree of success. A few did smack into him making him stumble, but the barrage finally ended allowing Jeremy a moment of air.

Jeremy looked around for Toy Foxy and Toy Chica. Toy Chica was still deactivated, though the older version was stuck in her mouth and Jeremy saw her rear end. He was sure that if this was the actual version of Chica, it would be mooning him.

However, Foxy still needed to be taken care of and just as he began to run, he slipped on something landing face first into something soft.

Meanwhile, Foxy had finally managed to reach the stairs and began to climb. She didn't want to be deactivated! Not yet. She needed to see if her friends were alright. To see that they weren't scrap metal. Then she would go back and BEG for her friends' safety.

Foxy made it to the top bashing open the door. She then stopped upon seeing a giant, purple rabbit.

"Foxy?"

"BoO-bOonnNnNNiiE?" Foxy screeched.

"Oh no! You're voicebox is broken like Freddy's! Don't worry; the mechanic will fix you right up."

Foxy tilted her head. The basement man was a mechanic? Then that must mean he was trying to fix them! She had to go apologize to the man then for throwing things.

"FUCKING ANIMTRONICS!" A roar made Foxy and Bonnie clap their paws over their ears.

"I should warn you that Mr. Jeremy isn't happy all the time unlike the kiddies," Bonnie warned. He brought his paws down and let them hung at his sides.

Before Foxy could respond, the loud thumbs of boots and creaks of protests from the stairs came drifting to the duo. They looked down to see a stormy Jeremy. He stomped down on the stairs so hard they thought it was going to break. His lips were drawn into a frown and eyebrows pulled down into a look of anger.

They would be dismayed to see someone angry, but the white matter plastered on Jeremy's face made them squeal with delight. It looked as if a pie was smashed against Jeremy's face.

"Don't laugh you furry freaks," Jeremy grumbled.

"Sorry Mr. Jeremy," Bonnie hung his head, ashamed at laughing at another person's misery.

"jErrReMmy?" Foxy squealed. She cocked her head as if an old memory was surfacing again.

Jeremy held up his hand," Yes, Jeremy. I have to shut you off for repairs now."

Foxy froze. She had to be shut down and the ever enveloping darkness would consume her again. The fox looked fearfully at Bonnie with pleading eyes, but a cheery grin reassured her. Foxy had to give it to the ever optimistic Bonnie. How many times had that bunny helped them through though times?

Jeremy watched the interaction between his two former wannabe. What passed, he didn't know, but it amazed him at how… creepily life like they were. Sure, they used to have the most advanced A.I. chips, but they still had their limitations. What could be making them _sentient? _

"I aM ReEadYy!" Foxy's cry made Jeremy jump.

"We really need to fix your voicebox. Now, just stand still while I shut you down," Jeremy commanded. Foxy stood as still as a rock allowing Jeremy to open up the back panel and pull the switch.

Jeremy and Bonnie both carried the fox downstairs where Jeremy spent the rest of his day fixing up the toys. Bonnie and Freddy explored their new place amazed at Fall. They had never been outside and have only seen such things from the safety of the Pizzeria. But now they are outside witnessing things they have never seen before. Squirrels burying nuts, birds tweeting away, the color of leaves. It was truly magical!

Mike could see Freddy's silhouette. His face lit up as the song slowly drew to a close. Sweet poured down and his heart thumped. This was it. Mike was going to be dragged and stuffed into a suit filled to the bream with electronic devices. That would compress him and kill him.

Then the lit went out and the glorious chime of a clock made Mike awoke. Sweet was still clinging to him. God, why did he have to take that job?

Looking out, Mike could see that night had fallen. The stars winked at him and the neighborhood was asleep. Unaware that a new night guard was fending off murderous furries at Fazbear's Pizzeria. Mike had been fired due to 'tampering' with the animatronics. Honestly, Mike was trying to figure out how to make them stop shoving people into goddamn suits.

The events of the day slowly came back to him and Mike tried to organize them. A slow creak of his door alerted him to the presence of someone. In fact, a dirt covered man wearing a welder's mask came.

"Yeah Mike. Had a good rest" Jeremy's muffled voice came through. He pulled the mask over onto the top of his skull and gulped in air.

"Yep. Uh, by the way were those the Toy Animatronics we got?"

Jeremy walked over next to Mike's bed," Yes. We have all four of the Toys expect Mario and BB."

For some reason Mike made a scowl. Jeremy raised an eyebrow and was about to ask what was going on when he heard what sounded like a distorted guitar vibrated through the house.

"I FOUND IT!" Bonnie yelled. Jeremy slapped his face.

"I gotta go. Make sure they don't dig through anymore stuff," Jeremy growled. He flew through the door and Mike could hear the rushing footfalls and creaks of protest from the stairs.

Mike frowned. He remembered what one of them did. How they ruthlessly mauled someone he loved in front of him putting her into a coma. Mike wanted revenge for what they did. And he was going to let the crows pick at their corpses.

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated this for a while. Got busy with important stuff and had to slowly piece my life together. It is sorted out now. Anyways, I've noticed we got above a thousand views! Yeah! Thank you guys a lot and for the support you've shown. As for the asking and dare chapter, some of you have already expressed interest so I'll leave those alone. Unto to your comments!**

**Shard Lord: BB and Mario might or might not appear. **

**Guest: A question for the question or dare chapter! Thanks for asking matey!**

**jakeri9:** **Thanks! As for another bite, maaaaybe.**

**Tuxedocat101202: Thank you comrade! I'll try my best, but we are human after all.**


	6. Chapter 6: Punishment

"_The strong man is not the wrestler; the strong man is the one who control himself when he is angry."_

Chapter 6: Punishment

Foxy opened her eyelids to a new morning. She had agreed to undergo repairs, but was frightful of what might have happened. Anything could have happened yet as she looked Foxy's jaw dropped.

She remembered having a white, plastic hand. Now it was slightly red with white underline. What was more interesting was the fact there was something akin to hair or even fur. At least it looked like hair to Foxy. Then her gaze went along her _arm, _an actual arm that was much like her own hand. Oh, the wonders Jeremy did. What did the others look like though?

Foxy glanced over to Chica. The chicken hadn't undergo too much of a change. Just that she looked cleaner, had a beak, and the two eyeballs looked brand new. There was a pile of parts near the table. Among those parts were what appeared to be a suit made for a chicken. It had yellowish feathers, real or fake Foxy could not tell, and five fingers attached to the hand. Wait, five fingers?

Looking down Foxy noticed she also had five fingers. How come she didn't notice that before? And as the fox pondered on her new suit, the door creaked open. A very excited bunny rushed downstairs.

"Foxy! Jeremy told us he had a surprise in store, but I didn't expect _new suits!" _Bonnie chirped happily. He held his guitar in his hands and looked as if he was ready to burst into song," I feel so happy right now I could sing!"

"Please do!" A new voice chipped in. Both turned around to see Chica had somehow on, but neither one cared. All they cared about is that their friend was online and well.

"Alright!" Bonnie strung his guitar going into a solo song.

Upstairs, Jeremy was awoken from a pleasant dream about beach babes. He sat up groggily and rubbed the sleepiness out of his eyes. Some cheesy song he didn't know was playing downstairs and by God was it loud. Mike was probably sleeping through it given he was a heavy sleeper.

Jeremy reached toward his lap pulling a string. The light shone chasing away the darkness and revealing a bear at the bed's end. A plastic bear with black eyes.

Like a dozen times before, Jeremy reached for a mask that was supposed to protect him. Expect it wasn't there. The mask had been his only line of defense against the cursed animatronics. Without it he would be grabbed and stuffed. Wait, this was his house. He had a gun.

Jeremy opened a drawer, grabbed the revolver, and aimed it at Freddy. It wouldn't kill the blasted thing, but it would at least buy him a few seconds. If he got lucky, a bullet would sever a important wire either deactivating it or slow it down.

"Why are you pointing a gun at me?" The thick southern accent of Freddy caused Jeremy to lower the gun. The bear's eyes were no longer black, but their life filled blue eyes.

"Sorry, thought you were an intruder," Jeremy apologized as he placed the revolver back into the drawer.

"Oh don't worry!"

Jeremy couldn't believe that the lie worked.

"Mind me asking, why are in my room?"

Freddy milled his head about," I don't know."

Jeremy picked up on the confusion in his voice. Perhaps there was still some malfunction.

"Well, don't worry about it. We need to figure out who's causing that racket downstairs."

"It's probably Bonnie, he _always _sings when he is happy," Freddy sounded annoyed. He turned to the door and began walking with Jeremy following closely behind.

The duo made their way downstairs where the rest of the gang was. Chica and Foxy were stilling next to each other listening as Bonnie played his guitar. Mike was stalking them from the kitchen, glaring. That was odd. Mike doesn't become angry with people unless he had a good reason to. Jeremy would have to ask if he had any problems with them. If he did then his idea for the future could be in ruin.

"Yeah, Bonnie, could you stop that? You could wake up the neighbors," Freddy said. That earned him a questioning eyebrow from Bonnie.

"Why?"

"Because from what I've been told we're temporarily placed in a storage area where there's lots of people and people need sleep."

Mike's glare went from the animatronics to Jeremy. The message was clear, _'what are you thinking?'_

Jeremy shot a look, _'we'll talk about it later."_

"So guys, I'm going to head to work soon. Mike is going to stay here to watch you guys. Just behave ok?"

Mike bared his teeth at Jeremy. This wasn't like him! He would have to figure out what was going on.

"OK!" The animatronics shouted in unison.

Jeremy got ready within the hour. The group split off to explore further. Chica was in the kitchen baking things, Bonnie was out in the back admiring fall, Foxy was climbing about, and Freddy was watching a Tv show about a group of ninja mutant turtles. Meanwhile Mike was pacing in the basement.

"How could they be sentient? I'm still going to get my revenge." Mike growled. He closed his eyes remembering that fateful day and when he opened them, he found himself clutching a crowbar. Oh, the idea he was getting now.

He walked up the stairs and opened the door. He almost tumbled back down because Foxy was hanging upside down.

"Dang near give me a heart attack!"

"Sorry! I came to ask a few things and I didn't expect you were coming upstairs.

"Oh don't worry," Mike smiled. This turned out better than expected." Come downstairs and we can talk.

Foxy perked her ears at hearing that. Something was off, but she went down anyways. Mike leaned against the table.

"So tell me Foxy, how has it been hanging?"

Foxy had climbed down after Mike. She had settled herself near a pillar and was hanging. She chuckled at the pun.

"Fine!" Foxy answered. Something squealed and Foxy turned her head to see a mouse nibbling on a piece of cheese. The trap went into action ensnaring the mouse. The force was enough to crack the spine of the mouse killing it.

When Foxy turned away from the horrific sight, she saw Mike swinging a black stick with a curved end. Before she could react the stick smashed into her and sparks flew from her neck. Foxy went sprawling down to the ground.

Foxy regained her bearings and she opened her jaws to yell for help. All that came out was static. Mike then pressed a foot against Foxy's neck and she stared in terror as Mike raised the crowbar. The wait for its descent was agonizing, but it seemed Mike wanted to mess with Foxy's mind.

"HyW REa oDnIg this IkMe?"

Mike seemed to understand the garbled mess. A fire was in his eyes and when he spoke, Foxy flinched," Remember the mother that was bitten and the boy that cried out for her? Remember how you swung down from the ceiling sinking your goddamn fangs into your frontal lobe? She's in a coma leaving her little boy all by himself. That little boy got adopted by the day guard that was working there because that boy had no relatives! His father left him during his infancy and any aunts or uncles were far away or dead. I AM that boy. And I've here for vengeance. Once I'm done with you, there will be nothing left expect a mangled corpse for the crows to pick."

With that, the crowbar was swung.

**A/N: Why Mike?! Why the horrible puns! Well, we finally found out who caused the Bite of 87(in this version) and the person who was bitten. Anyways, onto the comments!**

**Flameclaw: Ok, let me sit you down and explain.**

**First, don't call the writer a bitch. That is more or less flaming and is unneeded. Plus, it makes you look stupid. Second, this story takes place ten years after the Bite of 87 with the Toy Animatronics scrapped. They were delivered to Jeremy's house from a friend called Fritz Smith who owned the junkyard that housed them.**

**As stated, Mike is working at the Pizzeria in FNAF 1 so the original ones aren't scrapped yet. I'll leave this for now, but please do not make reviews like this one again. And that goes for anyone else. Now, I bid you good day sirs and Madames! **


	7. Chapter 7: A balloon for Jeremy

Chapter 7: A balloon for Jeremy

Jeremy leaned against the soft fabric of the car chair. His eyes alert for any drivers making turns and muscles ready to make a stop. He had just finished work at the evening. Hopefully, the animatronics didn't stuff Mike into a suit by now, but it would be funny to see him squirming inside a furry costume. That should teach him about his pranks.

And hopefully Mike didn't piss the animatronics in anyway.

Jeremy shook his head clear of the thought. Mike was a good kid despite his little pranks. However, just what would he do to an intruder?

The thought passed when Jeremy pulled up into the driveway. The door was _off _the hinges. It was a good distance nearing the road, but it looked as if someone had dragged it to that spot. The plants surrounding his walkway were also trampled over as if a horde of angry animals stampeded through. There was also something else lying at the doorway. A Freddy Fazbear mask.

"No," Jeremy whispered fearfully. He forced open the door and jumped out running into it.

Jeremy expected tables and boxes toppled, Tv cracked, and a body, but almost everything was the way he left it. The only thing missing was a chair. Maybe the chair was the wood lying all over his lawn? It didn't matter, Jeremy needed to find Mike, the animatronics, and his revolver quickly. Then an all too familiar laugh echoed across the living room.

Jeremy spun around the room with his hand raised to slap the accursed intruder. However, all he saw was the head of BB, the brown-red haired child animatronic that tortured him with his mocking laugh. Though it only had the head and a arm with the balloon attached to it. The parts were on the table still laughing.

"_Thing is still laughing all of these years," _Jeremy thought. He figured that the voicebox must have been fixed so he turned Balloon Boy's head over and saw the box. His hand reached into the hole unplugging a blue wire. The laughing stopped and as Jeremy pulled his hand out a piece of paper fluttered down to the ground.

Curious, Jeremy bent down and picked it up. He began reading the horrible handwriting as if someone was in a hurry.

"_Jeremy, Bonnie here and I'm not sure what's wrong, but Freddy and Chica have begun acting weird. They chased Mike out of the house and now they're planning on going after him. Freddy also brought up Foxy out. She doesn't look fine at all, like the mangled thing she was before. They managed to reactivate her and now she is acting strange. Freddy's eyes have- crap. They're ready to leave so I'm just going to put this inside of BB's head. Sorry Jeremy."_

Jeremy frowned and crushed the paper in his hand. It was his fault for leaving the animatronics with Mike. He thought Mike would have moved on by now, but no. He should have listened to the warning signs. Now the Toys would be tearing through the city to find Mike even though they had no idea, but Jeremy did one place where Mike always went to when he was troubled. Mercy Hospital. If he hurried then Jeremy would get there to find Mike with his unconscious mother.

Jeremy went into action grabbing tools and his gun. He then ran out, dove into his car, and drove as if the devil himself wanted to whack him with a demonic banana.

Jeremy avoided the main roads instead taking side roads that no one really used. He ran red lights and earned birdies from disgruntled drivers. Once a cop tried pulling him over, but after Jeremy turned into an allyway the cop, either by caution or by laziness, stopped. Thankfully the cop wasn't on the other side.

It took only 30 minutes to reach Mercy Hospital. He stepped out and ran straight inside to the reception area. It also seemed as if God was on his side by ensuring there wasn't a line and Jeremy stumbled to the counter breathlessly asking if Mike was here visiting his mother.

The young nurse nodded and told Jeremy to head to room A161. He nodded his thanks taking off once again, but only quickly walked. Jeremy didn't want to bump into anyone as that would slow him down even further. It didn't take too long to reach room A161.

Jeremy gently opened the door to see someone lying in bed with a mask on her serene face. It looked as if she was merely sleeping. A machine beeped at even intervals displaying the woman's vitals. Her breathing was even steady and overall looked as if she didn't need to be in the hospital.

Until one looked at the forehead. It looked as if a rabid dog went for it and tore out a chunk of skull and flesh. A clean bandage was wrapped around it preventing Jeremy from seeing the scarred tissue and the remains of her frontal lobe.

Sitting on a seat facing her feet was Mike. His hands were on his face and he was slumped over his legs. Jeremy also heard muffled mumbling. Jeremy could even sense guilt radiate off the teen so he walked over and placed a hand on Mike's shoulder.

Mike removed his hands and rested them on his lap. He turned his head allowing Jeremy to see dried tear trails.

"Yeah Jeremy," Mike sniffed.

"Yeah. Care to explain what happened?" Jeremy asked. He grabbed a chair and brought it next to Mike.

"I-I thought that by… destroying Toy Foxy then my mother would be awake. Heh, guess I was wrong," Mike chuckled as Jeremy sat down," but I just feel so terrible. Foxy didn't deserve it did she?"

Jeremy nodded. Mike set his sights down to the ground for what seemed like hours. After bringing his head back up he spoke," I thought stupidly. I was selfish and an idiot. What I did is unforgivable and now they're in the city. I might as well as kill myself."

SMACK.

Mike felt a hand smack him alongside the head. He grabbed the back of his skull as the pain flared up and he turned to Jeremy. A look of anger and disappointment was all over his face.

"Mike, what you did was bad, but killing yourself over it means you're simply more than an idiot. What if your mother wakes up and finds out that you've committed suicide? How would that make her feel?"

Mike considered the words. As his mind bickered over what to do, a group of animatronics had found a broken down Pizzeria.

Bonnie watched as Freddy milled about trying to find a way through the chain linked fence. It was only hours ago that Mike assaulted Foxy with something turning her into a mangled mess. Thankfully she wasn't as bad as before when the toddlers tore her apart. Now they stood at their Pizzeria, but it looked as if no one had tended to it for a long time.

It didn't matter though! They were home and the place was probably just getting a renovation. Surely the grass that had grown through the parking lot would be mowed! The broken, dirty windows cleaned and then they would be ready for the kiddies!

Chica even managed to find her cupcake while Freddy found his microphone. Foxy didn't have anything to get so it was easy.

As Bonnie remembered the good ol days, Freddy had found the lock. He busted it open and walked inside.

"Alright guys! We can ask when the Pizzeria is going to be opened again!"

The others cheered; unaware of what has transpired over the last ten years.

**A/N: Well, this is starting to get a little darker. Also, I'll be doing the Ask and Dare chapter after this story is all done! So either place your question/dare in review or pm me. Onward to reviews!**

**Shark Lord: Oh don't worry, I have something in store for Mike. :D**

**Superduke1000: Thanks! I hope I can keep it as good as you guys and gals like.**

**VolcanicPizza: Yes, Mike was told to look after the animatronics. Clearly Mike didn't understand 'care' not 'mangle' them. Now he's guilty of what has happened. **


	8. Chapter 8: Memories

Chapter 8: Memories

All of the animatronics were excited, but none more than Bonnie. It was as if Bonnie was a birthday kid, just waiting for it to get started. Bonnie was the first to cross the overgrown parking lot to the Pizzeria. He hadn't even noticed that grass had sprouted all over and vines cling like cradling babies. The bunny pushed open the doors to a dark and damp reception area. Bonnie stood there wondering where the people were and why the area looked so messy. The chairs were overturned, the posters decayed and ripped, and much of the wall was in need of repair.

"HELLO!" Bonnie called out. He flinched when the only voice that responded back was his own echo.

The others joined him shortly after and stared in disbelief at the state of the reception area.

"They've always been so clean," Chica remarked.

"Maybe they're planning on redoing it?" Bonnie suggested. Freddy shook his head.

"No, I don't think so. Something's off."

Freddy took a step in. As soon as his foot-paw came down, one of the tiles shattered and its pieces were scattered across the floor. After seeing that, the others began taking careful steps to avoid any more damage. Unfortunately, years of neglect left the tiles fragile and combined with the weight, many simply broke. As they got deeper, though, the tiles held fast.

The animatronics called out for the others. People like Mr. Fazbear, the manager, children, adults, or even the endoskeletons that they attempted to stuff into empty suits. No one responded.

"Mr. Fazbear?! Anyone?" Foxy called out. She had tried climbing around, but every time when she did the wires and pipes she held onto snapped. Now she was forced to painfully crawl on the ground.

"HELLO! I'm here for a birthday party!" Chica yelled excitingly. She jumped into one of the party rooms expecting cheering children. All there was were more empty chairs and tables. The chicken looked around the room in dismay trying to figure out what was going on. Was this a prank?

Freddy strolled through the silent, decayed halls. He was heading straight towards the manager's officer to see if anyone was there. It wasn't far from the reception area so the bear got there in a mere minute. He opened the door which gave a final groan before falling off the hinges and collapsing to the floor sending a flurry of dust. Freddy stood there allowing his night vision to kick in. What he saw unnerved him.

The manager's room was untidy. Layers of dust rested all over and the lights refused to turn on when Freddy kept switching on them. There was also newspaper clipping all along the wall relating to Fazbear's Pizzeria. One in particular caught his attention. It featured him, Bonnie, and Chica. That made him smile, but the words on the clipping dashed that.

**ROBOTS SCRAPPED **

**Fazbear's is Closing. **

**After being open for only a few short weeks, Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria is closing it's doors.**

**The new animatronics will be scrapped due to possible malfunctions, however, the original characters are being kept in hopes of a possible reorganization of the company.**

"**It's a minor setback. We are confident we will reopen some day, even if it is with a smaller budget."- CEO Fazbear Ent. **

Freddy stood there numb, unable to comprehend its meaning. It simply couldn't be like this. They had always been good with the children and they didn't have any malfunctions! And yet the clipping was there, existing only to mock Freddy's denial. It felt as if the more he resisted the more real it became.

Bonnie shortly stepped into the manager's office after Freddy's discovery and cheerfully asked," Yeah, Freddy, do you know where everyone is?"

Freddy simply pointed to the newspaper clipping. Bonnie raised a questioning eyebrow at his suddenly gloomy friend, but followed to bearwitness his world collapsing. Bonnie felt his optimistic nature just blew away like sand. He bent over in agony.

Chica and Foxy entered shortly after Bonnie and they too asked the same thing. Freddy simply pointed and the duo stared blankly at the newspaper.

"I think I'll… walk," Bonnie muttered. He got up and walked out of the office towards the show stage.

The show stage itself was a mess. The streamer that once said 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY' was gone. The chairs and tables were also gone, likely moved. However, there were still drawings of kids with their favorite animatronic. There were even the arcade games still lying around slowly withering away. All of this only made Bonnie knelt his eyebrows in sadness. How much he wanted already wanted those days back. He thought that the gang would last forever, but guess they were as disposable as cans.

Bonnie climbed up on the show stage and sat down. He stared at the fading Pizzeria remembering the good ol days. In fact, he closed his eyes while pulling up a recording from his memory chip.

_Today was a busy day for Bonnie or as his friends so teasingly liked to call him, BonBon._ _There were at least six birthdays to attend and the bunny had just finished playing for a group of kids. He stepped down from the show stage heading towards the Parts and Service room after his guitar broke. Hopefully one of the kids didn't go after him because the old animatronics were wasting away in there._

_When Bonnie rounded, however, he heard a girly giggle. He turned around to see a empty stretch of hall. Then another giggle mocked him for not looking down. When Bonnie did, a browned haired girl with brown eyes filled with life jumped up and she yelled surprise. Bonnie, surprised, took a step back from the sudden movement. How did she manage to follow him without being caught by her parents or staff?_

"_Bonnie!" The girl squealed. She went and lovingly hugged his leg._

"_Missy, you should be with your parents! They're probably worried sick about you," as soon as the words left Bonnie's mouth, the girl stopped hugging and looked down. Bonnie kneeled. If his face wasn't a permanently twisted into a smiley face he would have given a scolding expression._

"_My parents are at work so my brother dropped me off, but I don't know where he is."_

_Oh._

"_Weeelll, maybe I'll let this slide once, but we're going to look for your brother after we get a guitar so hop on!" Bonnie smiled at his pun. _

_Bonnie bent down for the girl to climb on and he assisted her by supporting her with his hands, paws, whatever the humans called his gripping things._

"_Yay!" The girl squealed as Bonnie resumed his walk._

"_So, mind if I ask your name? You already know me as Bonnie the bunny, but I don't know yours."_

"_Bonnie!"_

"_We have the same name! Oh, wait, we're almost in the storage room. Mind closing your eyes? There's some stuff that I don't want you to see."_

"_OK BonBon!" Bonnie cheerfully replied. She closed her eyes with one hand while the other gripped tighter._

_The pair entered the darkened room. The bunny always hated the dark, but thankfully he could see with his optic sensors. After turning them on, he looked around the room. _

_Stacks of boxes rested on top of one another. A table sat off to the side and lying on it were various head pieces used for the gang if they got damaged. The old animatronics sat, or lay, on the ground. They were in various states of decay. The most decayed, and possibly the scariest, was his, own, older self. The old Bonnie was missing its face with the expectation of its lower jaw. One arm was also nothing more than a jungle of wires and the remaining hand's fabric was rotten away revealing the metal hand. _

_Bonnie didn't waste a second in getting his guitar. When he turned to leave the horror room, he thought he heard a metal click like something switched on. Bonnie slammed the door not thinking it would scare the girl who let out a squeal._

"_Sorry about that, just didn't want you to see the room was all," Bonnie apologized._

"_It's ok."_

"_Alright then! Let us go find your parents!"_

_Then seemingly out of nowhere, a golden animatronic stepped in front of the two Bonnies. Bonnie's facial recognition software kicked in, but before it could finish, the animatronic became a yellow blur. Bonnie's vision went into a purple haze and the last thing he heard was his name being screamed by the other Bonnie._

Bonnie shook himself from the recording and began shaking. After thatmoment his recording software must have faltered. There were still bits and pieces, but it was like a jigsaw with pieces missing. Just what happened afterward?

Chica roamed the halls and eventually found herself in one of the party rooms. She sat down with legs crossed remembering when this room was filled with children's laughter instead of the wind's whispering. Chica activated her recording software pulling out a random memory.

_Busy day, busy day it was indeed. Chica had just finished her second birthday party and still had four more to go to. The chicken found the kitchen to fetch some more cakes and pizza, but apparently those lazy chiefs were on lunch break. Couldn't they bother to at least eat in the Pizzeria?_

_Thankfully, Chica had well over 500 recipes programmed into her software. She went to work immediately pulling out various ingredients to make her famous vanilla cake. As she cooked, the door creaked open and Chica turned her head to see the person entering. However, the door simply closed and no one was near it. Huh._

"_I know someone's there."_

"_You found me!" A high pitched voice yelled. The speaker rose from behind a counter and Chica got a look at the girl._

_She couldn't have been more than six years old with braided, blonde hair and a smile so infectious that Chica was compelled to smile, even though she couldn't._

"_Why are you doing here little chick?" Chica asked. _

"_Trying to find my big, dumb brother. He left me aloooone," the girl cried. Chica then heard the girl's stomach growl and the girl placed a hand on her belly, "and I'm hungry!"_

_Even though Chica was more concerned on trying to find her brother, how could she let a child starve?_

"_Alright then, I'll make you some cupcakes! Then afterwards we'll find your brother."_

"_Thank you!"_

_Chica grabbed some more ingredients from the cabinets and a cooking pan. She finished cooking shortly after starting and handed them to the girl. She devoured them like a bear out of hibernation._

"_So what's your name, mind me asking." _

"_Sarah," the girl said before stuffing another cupcake into her mouth._

"_Well that's just a lovely name, but I think enough time has passed. We should start looking for your brother."_

_Once Chica was finished speaking, the door flung open and she whipped her head towards the door. A yellow bunny animatronic stood there with what appeared to be a phone of some sort. Chica then stared into animatronic's eyes which weren't robotic. They were human._

_Before Chica could even speak, the human in the suit dashed forward. His speed surprised Chica for she had never seen a human move that fast before and the human tackled her. Sarah squealed causing the human to whip around bashing in her temple. Sarah flopped down to the ground like a ragdoll, blood pouring down from the wound. _

_Chica was furious. How dare that human harm a innocent child! She rose, but before anything could transpire, the human stepped in front of her and slammed something into her head. Everything was a purple haze after that. _

Chica twitched from the pain of the memory. She failed to protect the child and somehow that human damaged her. Or worse, hacked into her software. She dreaded what the human could have done to her programming. The recording software was tampered with, that much as known, but beyond that she didn't know.

Freddy, meanwhile, stared outside thinking of their downfall. Everything had been perfect until that man showed up. Everything was paradise for them. Making the children laugh and just having a fun time was their heaven. Yet somehow, that all came crashing down when he appeared. Freddy's recording software transported him back to that day.

_The day was nearly completed and how much Freddy just wanted to turn in. Six birthdays in a day was enough to make eve bears tired, but at least he had fun! The children were leaving and he was watching them while keeping an eye on Bonnie and Chica. For some reason they were acting up, staring at the adults. Sure, they got along with the kids just fine, but the adults were the kids' parents. If they stared at them and made the adults feel uncomfortable then chances were that the adults would take the kids elsewhere. They couldn't afford that, especially with the Pizzeria's reputation._

_When the last child left, Freddy turned to his two friends," Ok you two, head back to the Show Stage and shut down. The new night guard is going to be here soon and we don't need a repeat of what happened last week. Poor lad was screaming his head off all night."_

_Bonnie and Chica nodded and headed back. Freddy nodded, but he had something to do. Preferably he wanted to make the new night guard feel safe at his new job so the manager decided to give him a Fazbear's head just in case the old animatronics acted up sometime during the night. Freddy also stayed next to the door to greet the guard when he would enter, but the sound of muffled sobbing alerted him. _

_Freddy traced sound into the Parts and Service room. How he hated being in here with the old animatronics, they just creped him out. However, he would have to weather the fear and find out what was going on._

_He opened the door gently to see a sight that would horrify him. Five children were bound and gagged. Most were knocked out, one bleeding from the temple, and two were struggling against their bounds crying out. Freddy moved to help them, but something stepped in his path._

_It was too dark to tell what it was, but it had the outline of Bonnie. Aside from the old and new Bonnies, Freddy didn't know anything. He must have been imagining it and so he tried going through it. The shadow held up its hand stopping Freddy. It was real._

"_Who do you think you are? Kidnapping children for what? Let me guess, to sell them," Freddy growled. He was aware that there were bad people who would kidnap kids to be sold. That just made him mad._

_Sinister laughter came from the shadow," Who said I was going to sell them?"_

_Freddy's eye widen at the sight of a glimmering knife. Before he could react, the shadow's other hand went into his suit and a purple haze followed. Freddy, however, felt his hand connect with the shadow as if it was being guided by a presence before his functions stopped._

Freddy came to and stared out into the awaking world. How long had he been watching his own failure? It didn't matter. After a week the incident happened, Fazbear's Pizzeria was to be shut down and the originals to be updated. A man also came to speak with Mr. Fazbear apparently reminding him that they had a deal. However, Mr. Fazbear cancelled that deal saying that the Toy Animatronics had too many malfunctions to work safely.

Foxy, after reading the newspaper, found another and had taken it with her to Kid's Cove. She nestled herself in a corner with paper in hand. Before Foxy decided to read it, she looked around the Cove. The toddlers and younger kids that were sent here were to be watched by Foxy, but they tore her apart. Foxy didn't blame them, they were kids. Kids needed to channel their energy into something or else they could have wound up hurting themselves. That was what her programming told her at least.

The Cove itself was pretty much like the rest of the Pizzeria. Empty, rotten, decayed. No one cared for this place anymore and no one really cared for her in the first place expect the gang. Huh, fitting place to die.

Foxy shook the thought out. That was a horrible thought. Her friends would be devastated, but as she looked down at the newspaper, maybe it wasn't such a bad idea.

**IT BITES!**

**The Bite of 87**

**Despite reassurances that the Toy Animatronics were 100% safe and kid-friendly it would appear that the adults have much worse to fear. **

**At Fazbear's Pizzeria, the Toy Animatronic known as Foxy 2.0, replacement of the famous Foxy the Pirate, embedded itself into the skull of a 29 year old woman named Hope Schmidt. **

**The woman survived and is currently being treated at Mercy's Hospital. Investigators have yet to find the cause of the attack, but foul play is suspected.**

"**As technology develops more rapidly, it is becomes easier for wannabe hackers to crack the firewalls with only a few key strokes. This easily could have been a prank gone wrong, but whoever did this will be prosecuted to the fullest extent of the law."**

**Hope's only son, Mike Schmidt, will be placed in foster care until Hope can make a recovery. **

**An employee, name withheld for security reasons, reports that in the weeks before the Bite, not only the Toy Animatronics were glitched, but attempted to enter their office during the night. **

"**They tried stuffing me into a god**** furry suit! I hope Mr. Fazbear can get the originals not to do the same!"**

**The Toy Animatronics are to be placed in storage until the company can find a proper way to dispose of them.**

Foxy crumbled the paper in her paws. That was what caused Fazbear to shut down the Pizzeria and scrap them wasn't it? Foxy closed her eyes, unknowingly activating her recording software.

_Foxy remained motionless in the deserted Cove. There was only one birthday today by a child named Mike. Not many people came so it was what the humans would call 'off day'. She hated it. Not being able to watch the children was like severing all connections to humanity. Though, Foxy supposed she could just take the day off._

_Then shouting could be heard coming from the Show Stage. Foxy was compelled to investigate the noise and crawled out of the Cove. In the Show Stage, a mixed group of adults and children were allowing several employees to drag her friends away for whatever reason._

"_Yeah, Jeremy! Watch the kids will ya while we deal with the Fazbear gang?" Someone grunted. _

"_Gotca!" Came the reply._

_Foxy was about to crawl after her friends when she looked over to see a pair of humans standing away. One was a child with innocent blue eyes and another was a blonde headed female picking him up. Foxy could even hear cooing and comfort words and her software registered this as a possible predator. Foxy scuttled towards the duo without regard for the others. Shouts followed and she swore she could have heard a familiar voice yelling for her to stop, but Foxy didn't listen and lunged at the predator._

_She sank her fangs just as the predator put down the child sending blood everywhere. Foxy's normally white muzzle was stained with crimson and the predator's face was hidden by both the blood and Foxy's snout. However, the child screamed._

"_MOM!"_

_What? No, this was a predator._

"_Hope? Fuck, fuck, fuck! Mike, don't look!"_

"_Somebody call 911!"_

"_Josh, cover your eyes honey and don't open them."_

"_MOM!" The child's cries snapped Foxy out of her delusion. _

_Foxy had just murdered the child's mother. She tried prying her teeth out, but when she tugged, blood squirted out into her eyes. Her vision turned red and as she panicked, Foxy ripped her jaws out of the mother. Slowly, and shamefully, Foxy backed away. She whipped the blood out of her eyes and looked up to see a employee bringing his foot down onto Foxy's head._

When Foxy came to, light danced playfully in front of her through cracks in the ceiling.

"It must be morning," Foxy muttered. She forced herself up and dragged herself into the Reception Area where Freddy stood staring out into the early hours.

"Think they can just scrap us and replace us, can they?" Freddy's angered words reached Foxy who filched. Maybe he wasn't in the mood to be talked to, but perhaps talking could calm him down.

"Hello."

Freddy turned around and Foxy whimpered. His eyes were black, but slowly returning to their normal brown. The only time when Freddy's eyes were black was when he was extremely angry.

"Oh, hi Foxy! How's the morning?"

"Fine," Foxy lied. She didn't want Freddy to be upset more than he was already.

"Great! I-" Freddy was stopped when he heard a vehicle's engine slicing the air before stopping. Both he and Foxy looked out to see Jeremy and Mike stepping out of the vehicle.

"Oh, look, it's the man who mangled you," Freddy's voice was like cold steel.

Foxy should have been angry with Mike, but she knew it was the child all those years ago. All that pent up rage must have broke him, but why would he come back to this cursed place?

"Foxy, go get the others. We're going to teach them a lesson."

**A/N: Sorry about this taking longer than usual, but yeah! You guys got a longer chapter and even got to see my view on the story of the downfall of the Toys. :D**

**Also, remember to submit questions for the Ask or Dare chapter. I need at least 3-6 or else I won't do it. **

**And holy crap, 4,000 views?! *Blasts off to the moon***

**ZombiesSlayers: Thanks! And I'll do try and update this as much as possible, but real life man.**

**VolcanicPizza: I saw it coming! But in all seriousness, I just needed something to get the story moving alone so why not put in Mike's mom! **


	9. Chapter 9: Forgiveness?

"_The weak can never forgive. Forgiveness is the attribute of the strong." _

Chapter 9: Forgiveness?

Jeremy stepped out of the car, slamming the door shut. Golden morning light played on the overgrown parking lot. The man stared at the Pizzeria, the place that very nearly killed him many times over. A place he dreaded.

Windows shattered, graffiti sprayed on, vines clinging, tiles uprooted. This place was in dire need of repair.

"Are you sure they'll be here Jeremy?" Mike asked. His voice quivered in anxiety and Jeremy would have avoided this place if he could have.

"Only place know well enough so they should be somewhere around here," Jeremy replied. He began walking towards the pair of peeling red doors and pushed it open. Just as he did, sirens scared off a flock of birds that had rested on top of the roof.

Jeremy turned around to see a cop in his early twenties step out of the police car. He cursed remembering that he sped to get to Mike before the Animatronics could and now he was paying for it. The cop pulled out his pistol aiming it at Jeremy.

"Hands where I can see them!"

Jeremy and Mike had no choice, but to comply. They reluctantly raised their hands. The police officer then ordered them to get onto the ground which they did. Quickly, the officer pulled out two handcuffs and placed them around the duo's wrists. While they were being arrested, the cop read off their rights and sat both Jeremy and Mike up.

"Officer, I can explain why I was speeding," Jeremy said.

"What? No, you're trespassing on condemned land and we got a report that someone entered the Pizzeria during the night. You are to stay here till further notice!"

"Good luck with the murderous furries then," Mike chuckled earning a questioning eyebrow from the officer.

"People these days," the cop muttered. He began walking towards the door when something large, purple, and shiny burst through them instead. It ran passed the startled cop towards Jeremy. Seeing it, Jeremy had to guess it was Bonnie.

Bonnie stopped and spoke,"Jeremy you won't believe what happened! Theothersareplanning onkillingyouandMikeonceyouenter. Idon'tknowwhythoughandFreddy'seyesareblackandChica tookoutherbeakandeyes. FoxyIhavenoideawheresheisbutpleasedon'tgointhere!"

Jeremy was lost when Bonnie started spitting out the words rather than try to piece them together to form a sentence. Jeremy looked over at the now confused cop who was scratching his head. Poor man had no idea of what is going on right now.

"Bonnie, calm yourself first because it didn't make any sense whatsoever," Jeremy said.

Bonnie, somehow, took a breath, "The others are planning on killing you for whatever reason, but I know they're not like this!" Bonnie's voice then dropped to a whisper, "I think they're acting like this because of _him." _

"Him?"

"The Purple Guy," there was fear in Bonnie's voice.

"Alright, I have no idea what is going on right now, but you're under arrest for trespassing on condemned land!" The cop shouted. He whipped his gun out towards Bonnie and pulled out another pair of handcuffs.

"_Another?! Does this guy have a bondage fetish?" _Jeremy thought.

Bonnie, on the other hand, was confused. His programming told him that the police were supposed to be the good guys. Maybe the police man was just angry? If so, the purple bunny didn't know what he did wrong other than just visiting his home.

"Police Man! I have friends in there that aren't acting right and we need your help!" Bonnie pleaded. He got onto his knees and clasped his hands together. He began begging for help from the cop.

The cop stood there baffled. Seeing a man running around in a furry suit was weird enough, but now he was on his knees begging for help. He was tempted just to slap the cuffs on him and call it a day. Yet, something prevented him from doing so, like someone was directing him to help this 'Bonnie' and his friends. Then an old memory came back.

"Wait, you can't be THE Toy Bonnie can't you?"

"Yes."

"Holy hell, I still remember you from when my mum took me to this place. I hated it when you guys were scrapped for 'possible malfunctions', you were the best!"

"Mr. Police Officer, thanks for the compliments, but my friends are acting strange and I reaaaaaaally need their help," Bonnie pointed a finger at Jeremy, then at Mike.

The officer stood there mentally debating. If he released them then there was a decent chance that the chief would have his ass by Sunday. If he didn't, he would be letting down his childhood heroes and if the other Animatronics were acting hostile then people would get hurt or killed. The choices didn't look too bright. However, the officer came to a decision and begrudgingly he walked over to uncuff his two captive.

"Thanks," Jeremy nodded. He rubbed his wrists as the cuffs were hitched back onto the officer's belt.

"Don't thank me; you still have to explain why you are doing here."

Jeremy shrugged, "I'll explain proper about what happened after we get this sorted, but me and my friend came across the animatronics. They were acting weird, we tried to fix them, and now they're here for whatever reason. I just hope they're not planning revenge."

"Revenge?" The officer cocked his head, confused," but they're robots."

"Oh trust me, they're quite smart," Jeremy chuckled," and if they've discovered they were replaced, then hell is gonna break loose."

"They did replace us Jeremy!" Bonnie shouted. His eyebrows pitched inward trying to form an angry expression, but given the makeup and permanent smile, Bonnie failed miserably.

"Well, crap. Alright, do you know where they would be waiting for us Bonnie?"

"Well, Freddy decided to split us up in different areas. I was supposed to be in the Reception area while Chica is in the kitchen. Freddy told Foxy to guard the Parts and Service room, but she disappeared shortly after that. Freddy is on the Show Stage. Please Jeremy, we have to help them! Freddy's eyes are black and they only do that when he's really angry. Chica took out her eyeballs and beak for some reason as well. I don't want to hurt them, but I'm really scared they are going to hurt someone."

Mike stood apart from them, a grim look on his face. This was all his fault. If he hadn't struck Foxy with a crowbar the other Animatronics wouldn't be acting up. Why did he have to be so stupid?

Mike was snapped out of his self-blaming by a pat on the back. He turned his head to see Jeremy grinning.

"Mike, quit being so hard on yourself," Jeremy soothingly said, and before Mike could respond Jeremy continued," and yes, you acted selfish. However, if you keep beating yourself with a monkey wrench then you'll be deep. It's no use brooding. That's batman's right anyway."

"Jeremy, tell me, what do I need to do?"

"First, we subdue the remaining animatronics, remove these," Jeremy's hand went into a pocket and pulled out a cylinder-shaped object with four protrusions sticking out and a single, thin, silver, wire."Found it while digging through both Bonnie and Foxy. Bonnie's was damaged, and after a bit of digging, I discovered these are hacking devices. Even after all these years they're still working."

"So someone hacked into the animatronics! I knew it! Now we can find the bastard who did it!" The cop exclaimed. He looked ready to do a happy dance.

"Yeah! Watch your mouth!" Bonnie gasped.

"Uh, sorry Bonnie, forgot the whole 'cussing is bad' thing. Those words actually mean goods things like fuck means-"

"I do not see how this is going to help in the long run," Jeremy interrupted," so we get to work, now."

The group nodded. They obediently followed Jeremy into the Pizzeria. Once they entered, the cop whipped out his flashlight and shone it. The moldy, humid air assaulted their noses making them gag. Bonnie soldiered on since having no sense of smell was great! At least to the humans.

Jeremy looked at the crumbling Pizzeria, a frown on his face. How he longed to see this nightmare ended. Now, it was rotting, a husk of its former glory. He should have been happy to see the place that tormented him for a week in such a state of disrepair. Yet, this place once meant something to the children and even adults. Even now its memory lived, evidenced by the officer who would point at various objects like an arcade machine and share stories of when he came here.

Bonnie was also deeply saddened. Jeremy couldn't blame him. Sleeping for a decade and then waking up only to find you've been replaced and your home in ruins.

Mike, though, didn't show any emotion. His face focused on the task at hand. Jeremy knew Mike well enough, however, that a fire raged within him. He was probably still battling doubt. Mang-Foxy would forgive him, Jeremy knew that. The vixen was designed specifically to watch kids, and one doesn't go after revenge so easily with that kind of personality.

"_Also, note to self, come up with nicknames for each animatronics," _Jeremy thought. He was about to begin arbitrarily nicknaming them when a plate clattered when it hit the floor.

"That sounded like it came from the kitchen," Bonnie said wearily.

"Alright, here's the plan, we sneak in and surprise Chica and pin her down. Then we rip the device out. If things go south, our best bet would be to deactivate Chica and then get the device out."

"Uhh, where's Mike?" Bonnie rubbed his head.

"Mike? Grr, I really want to rip him a new one, but at the same time I don't want Chica surprising us."

"I like surprises!" Bonnie chirped.

"I don't think Jeremy means it like that, Bonnie. More like 'forced happy times'," the officer corrected Bonnie. It took a moment for Bonnie to catch the meaning, but his eyes widen in realization.

"Oh."

"Let's just go," Jeremy chuckled.

The trio crouched and crawled into the dark kitchen. The years had not been kind leaving a rotten pizza smell in the air making the humans pinch their noses. The once vibrate wallpaper a decaying brown and cobwebs littered the room. Most of the appliances also were removed save for a few random ovens and counters.

The trio managed to hide behind a counter hearing the soft hum of Chica. Jeremy peek his head over seeing that Chica was trying to gather ingredients for something. Though, the collection was pitiful, compressing of only a few things, and looked as if rodents got to it first.

"Alright, Chica's busy trying to do something and-"

"Bonnie! I thought you were supposed to be in the reception area?"

Jeremy ducked, casting a glance at Bonnie. He nodded, but before he could reply to Chica, the cop bolted out and shouted, "Surprise motherfuc-"

Before the cop could finish, Chica backhanded him and sent him tumbling to the ground. The force was powerful enough to render him out cold earning a curse from Jeremy.

"_Youth these days, so stupid," _Jeremy silently growled.

"Why hello there, I see Bonnie has gotten some new friends. What, your old friends aren't enough?" Chica sneer.

Jeremy felt Bonnie flinch at the insult. The bunny looked confused as what to do.

"Well, now or never," Jeremy muttered and leaped Chica.

Chica simply sidestepped the lunging Jeremy who had to wheel about. The chicken turned. Her black, endoskeleton eyes trained on Jeremy. He lunged once more rewarding him with the same result. Clearly, Chica was much smarter than what Jeremy gave credit for so instead of lunging, he feinted.

Expect this time Chica's hand shoot up like a bullet and grabbed Jeremy's throat. The crushing grip collapsed Jeremy's windpipe starving him of oxygen. Jeremy gasped like a fish out of water as he tried sucking in air. After several pitiful tries, he looked over to Bonnie who had stood idle all this time debating on who to help.

"H-help," Jeremy gasped rewarding him with only a tighter grip.

Chica didn't say anything, only letting a threatening growl at Bonnie. Jeremy pleading eyed the bunny, who was torn between two sides. Finally, after seeing too much suffering, Bonnie charged headbutting Chica's side.

The force sent all three down. Chica was only seconds behind Jeremy who was quick enough to get up and tackle the chicken.

"Let me go you traitorous shitshack," Chica growled as she struggled against Jeremy.

Somehow Jeremy had summoned the strength to hold down a 400 pound murderous stripper chicken.

"Bonnie, I see the device, but it's in her head so I need you to remove Chica's head!"

"What?" Bonnie gasped. Removing any part of an animatronic's suit was like stripping down!

"No you don't!" Chica's thrashing intensified, clearly not wanting her head piece removed.

"You heard me Bonnie! Remove the head!"

Bonnie hesitantly wrapped his paws around Chica's head and forced it off. What lied underneath made him take a step back. In place of the head piece was a rectangular block with two thin rectangles. Teeth filled the gap between them and Bonnie could see two pin-sized white dots of the blacken eyes. To think that was his head was scary to Bonnie.

Bonnie then watched as Jeremy grabbed the device that was just at the base of her head and ripped it off.

"There!" Jeremy exclaimed. He got off Chica who stood up in a daze.

"Whoa, what happened?" Chica asked. She looked around and saw a head much like her own."Bonnie, why do you have a head?" Chica's hand went up to scratch her head and even though she could feel, she knew something was wrong the moment her hand went further than usual.

"Here's your head!" Bonnie held out the head, offering it to the dumbfounded Chica.

"WHAT?!" Chica screeched. She yanked the head out of Bonnie's grasp and frantically placed it back on before growling," Don't ever do that again! I feel naked when you do that!"

"What?" Jeremy frowned. How did a robot feel naked?

Upon hearing Jeremy, Chica turned and said,"Jeremy! Why are you here?"

"We're here because… well we think the reason why you were replaced was because you were hacked."

Chica stood there for a moment processing what Jeremy said. That would explain why she blacked out sometimes and what the man did to her.

"So, where's Freddy?"

"Show Stage," Bonnie said.

By this time, the cop began to stir. He pushed himself up, nursing his cheek. It felt like he was slapped by a noodle whip. He then saw Chica and immediately forgot the pain. He whipped out his handgun and shouted, "Surprise!"

"Hello there Mr. Cop!" Chica chirped her greeting.

The cop was baffled. Moments ago he was sure the robot wanted to kill him, but now it was waving! It even slapped him like she owned him!

Jeremy saw the confusion in the cop's eyes. He held up his hand and opened his palm showing the device.

"We found this on you Chica. This device changed your programming into a murderous robot."

"Oh my," Chica's eyes widen.

How the robots were able to widen or shorten their eyes was beyond Jeremy.

"Ready for Freddy?!" A voice rang out throughout the Pizzeria followed by a tone that Jeremy, nor any of the others, could place a finger on.

Elsewhere in the Pizzeria, Mike was sneaking through the decrepit rooms. He heard Freddy's voice echo throughout the Pizzeria and a tone he didn't know. Now he was debating his decision.

"_Why am I doing this? Jeremy needs me with him! But what if Freddy goes after Foxy? After all, she did 'disappear' for whatever reason. I can't bear the thought of what I've done. Besides, Jeremy has a cop and an animatronics with him. Surely they will be fine!" _

Mike's thoughts were then interrupted when a metal-like clang emanated from the Kids Cove. That was where Foxy was! Mike had to get there before Freddy could. He rushed towards Kids Cove and stopped just at the Entrance.

He leaned in and felt nauseous. It smelled like someone died here and left to rot. The place didn't look pretty either. Much of it seemed to have been removed or maybe even looted evidenced by a trail of broken toys and other crap that was sold here. The trail lead out of Kids Cove, but that was not Mike's goal so he leaned in again and saw the dark form of Foxy nested in a corner.

Mike took a breath and took a step in. A squeaking sound came from beneath him and Mike looked down to see a Pirate Foxy toy under his shoe. It gave a 'yar' that alerted not only him, but also Foxy. Her head rested on one of her paws staring at Mike.

He was ready to hightail it out at that moment. What if Foxy attacks? Alone, he couldn't fight her. Worse, Foxy might call for help. But they also got rid of the device. Surely Foxy wouldn't want to hurt anyone again?

He sighed. Life was a gamble and risks had to be taken. So, Mike stepped in.

"Ah, yeah Foxy," Mike blurted out the first thing that came to his head," how are you doing?"

Mike mentally slapped himself. Of course she wasn't fine after he butchered her.

Foxy replied, almost as if crying," I'm so sorry."

"_What? I'm supposed to be the one saying sorry!" _

"For what?" Mike asked. He took another step towards her.

"I attacked your mother and- I- I killed her!"

Mike took another step and relied in a soft tone," No, you didn't. She's fine Foxy!"

"_Went from vengeful murder to soft-spoken man in a day flat," _Mike chuckled.

"She's… alive?"

"Yep, though she's still in the Hospital recovering and I know you didn't place her there."

"I did though!"

"_**No**_," Mike growled causing Foxy to flinch," a person did this. A fellow human! He, she, it, hacked into you guys and made you like this! That bitch caused all this!"

Foxy tried thinking something to counter it, but there was logic in Mike's response. The way the others have been acting, it was as if they weren't themselves! As if someone did hack into them.

"Mike."

"Yeah?"

"Can you forgive me?"

A part of Mike didn't want to forgive her, but he knew it was not her fault. Someone did this, that someone would pay. Right now, however, this needed to be done.

"Yes. Now I ask, can you forgive me for what I did?"

Heavy footsteps echoed into Kids Cove and Foxy's jaws unhinged. Her eyes suddenly became blacken, but she wasn't looking at Mike. Fearfully, he turned around to see a tubby, brown bear with dreadful black eyes. The bear stood in the doorway staring directly at Mike, as if it wanted to rip him apart.

"Hello Mike, are you ready for Freddy?"

**A/N: Uh, oh. Cliffhanger! I'm evil, I know. And I am sorry for not updating this sooner, but things have been chaotic as of late. I won't bore you with the details about my problems. However, though, finals are coming up and I need to catch up on some school work. It might be another few weeks for, but, Allah willing, I'll be able to update this.**

**Besides, Summer is coming.**

**ZebraFinch: While I thank you for the comment, it's not the best way. However, if you want, you can use it. In fact, anyone who is looking for an idea or two for a FNAF story, you can use mine. I don't even care if you credit me or not. Anyways, thanks and good day!**

**ZombieSlayers: Another update for you!**

**VolcanicPizza: Thanks! Anyways, what you've asked is a good question. Though, if I was a murderous human that knew hacking and wanted to cause trouble, what would I do? **


	10. Chapter 10: A new Day plus XCOM trailer

Chapter 10: A New Day

**A/N: So, this is the last chapter of my fanfic. I thank Allah for helping me out and I would like to extend thanks to you guys for taking your time to read! It's finally completed and so it is over with a new day dawning. But don't think this is the end for our beloved characters! Read and find out their fates!**

"_A new day dawns and I cast my sins back into the night. Forgive me for what I have done to you."_

"Freddy! Why are you doing this? This isn't like you! What happened?" Foxy whimpered as she dragged herself up.

"_What happened? What happened?!"_ Freddy roared tossing his head towards Foxy."For ten years we spent rotting away in some scrapheap because of 'possible malfunctions'. We awake to find out we've been replaced by the crap models and then you get beaten by this thing!"

Freddy pointed an angry finger at Mike who promptly took a step back.

"Why, you should have attacked him upon first seeing him! In fact, the humans aren't even _worthy_! All I see is them just throwing away what's fixable!"

"Freddy, calm your-" Mike began to say, but was cut off by another roar from Freddy.

"Calm myself? Calm myself?! CALM MYSELF!"

Freddy lunged right at Mike who was frozen in fear. He closed his eyes awaiting the same fate as his mother, or worse. Yet that never came. Instead, when he opened them, Mike saw Foxy had somehow wrapped herself around Freddy. Freddy held Foxy's opened jaws at bay, but was struggling against the repeated assaults. This was it! Mike had to find the device while Freddy was distracted. Then it would all be over.

Back in the kitchen, Jeremy studied the device resting on his palm. What could the 'Purple Guy' been hoping to do? Jeremy sighed as e racked his brain for his most hated memories. The nights leading up to the Pizzeria's closing had to contain clues. Anything that could help him. Wait, purple was in the person's name. He saw a purple Freddy in the Parts and Services room a few times. Also, didn't purple have a relation to reverence? And it was also Mr. Fazbear's favorite color. That would mean…

Jeremy's thought was cut off by an echoing roar.

"What was that?" The officer exclaimed.

"That would be Freddy, and sounds like he found something he didn't like," Jeremy muttered. He shoved the device into his pocket where the others were and began running. The others followed him.

"It sounded like it came from Kids Cove!" Bonnie shouted. He tripped over pieces of forgotten toys while Chica and the officer just went over them.

Jeremy didn't respond. He was too focused on getting to Mike.

"Oh God, don't let him be hurt or killed!" Jeremy muttered as he closed in on Kids Cove.

Time seemed to slow for Jeremy as he stormed into the Cove. He saw a sight that terrified him.

Freddy was rubbing his head and looking around in confusion. That was hopefully the good part since the robots were confused after the device was removed. Foxy was hovering over the crumbled form of Mike. A trail of blood leading to where he was lying. Jeremy barely noticed the arrival of the others as ran to Foxy. Pushing her aside, Jeremy stood over Mike examining for wounds.

His hand, or what had been his hand, was nothing more than a mangled mess. Fingers were either bent or missing entirely. Blood was plastered all over it. White bone was protruding out of the skin. Mike, himself, was holding his hand and staring in shock.

"What happened?" Freddy asked as he stood over Mike and Jeremy. Upon seeing Mike's bloody hand, Freddy shouted, "HOLY PIZZA WHAT HAPPENED?"

Jeremy didn't respond, he was shocked by the situation. He had never given any actual thought to learning any practical medical skills. If they didn't do something soon then Mike's hand would have to be cut off. Something he didn't want to do.

"Outta the way ya ladies! Apparently none of you took a class in medicine and surgery. Now you're all confused," the officer grumbled as he pushed everyone aside and leaned in to take a look at the hand."Tiss is bad. Really bad."

Jeremy narrowed his eyes at the officer. Of course it was bad if bone was sticking out of Mike's hand!

"Hmm, if I remember correctly there isn't much we can do about the bone, unless we just force it back in, but that could cause issues. We could wrap a bandage around it. However, it would have to be at the wrist to slow blood flow so he won't lose too much blood."

Jeremy mentally slapped himself. Why didn't he think of that?

"Serious, what happened?" Freddy asked. He was waving his paw-hands around trying to get their attention, but Jeremy and the officer didn't pay any heed. Foxy, however, stood up.

"Someone hacked us Freddy."

Freddy stood still, closing his eyes. So that what happened.

"Let me guess, Mike and you tried to fix me and I ended up hurting him."

"I had to wrap myself around you to prevent you from crushing Mike Freddy. He dove in to yank a device off, but you managed to get both of us off. Once again, you tried crushing Mike and I had to distract you. If Mike didn't hold onto you and pushed his own hand down into your suit to get the device you would still be in a state of confusion Freddy."

"And in the process Mike's hand was mangled?"

"Yes."

"Then allow me to call for help," Freddy said. Upon saying that, his built in emergency radio contacted a new by hospital called Mercy.

"What to use for the bandage?" The officer placed a hand under his chin trying to think.

"Are you really that dense?" Jeremy eyed the officer. He grabbed the sleeve of his shirt and ripped it off. He then handed it to the officer who snitched it.

Moments later and a piece of blue fabric was snugly wrapped around Mike's wrist. During the entire time he just simply kept staring at mangled hand in shock.

"_Why isn't he hollering in pain? Blood loss, perhaps," _Jeremy thought.

Then the sounds of sirens brought a smile to Jeremy's face. Finally, help was on the way. Shortly after, paramedics arrived and stopped at the entrance to Kids Cove. They stared at the animatronics. Jeremy could only guess they had heard of the rumors that once circulated around the animatronics.

"Don't worry! They won't stuff ya!" The officer chuckled. The paramedics just shot him a dirty look as if they had suffered the man's jokes before.

However, they hesitantly hurried over to Mike. They didn't ask questions instead rolling him over onto a stretcher. Mike didn't protest any making the process go faster than it would have if he had been hollering in pain.

"I'm going to enjoy my evening," the officer muttered as the paramedics took Mike away.

"Why Mr. Officer?" Bonnie asked.

"Name's Jack and because I have to do a buttload of paperwork explaining what happened. Yay!" The officer sarcastically clapped.

"Well, thanks for helping. I've got plans for these guys," Jeremy placed a hand on Jack's shoulder.

The Fazbear gang all tiled their heads at what Jeremy said. "What plans?" Their stares asked.

"To put you guys back on the Show Stage," Jeremy grinned.

{Line Break}

Mike groaned. He felt like he was on a cloud in Heaven and he had just eaten a mountain of Heresy bars. Mike swore he had the strangest dream that the Fazbear Animatronics, the Toy ones, tried to kill him and Jeremy after they recovered them from a junkyard.

Mike slowly opened his eyes to bright light. He brought up his left hand and began rubbing his eyes. Huh, why did it feel like thick cloth? And where were his fingers?

Slowly, he remembered what happened. It wasn't a dream and during the fight against Freddy, he had shoved his hand down into his suit to yank the device out. His hand must have gotten stuck on something because he left something that amounted to a metal gear crushing his hand. Yet, despite the pain, he tore the device out.

Now his left hand was gone, or at least most of his fingers. His hand was wrapped in a white bandage and two fingers, his middle and thumb, were clad in white.

Mike took a moment to observe his surroundings. It was just a regular hospital room. Two beds facing each other. A few tables with flowers and a TV set. Bathroom to relive one's self. A window showing the cityscape and the sun blazed red as it slowly crept out of the horizon.

"Well shit. Wonder how long I was out," Mike thought outloud. He heard thrashing in the bed across from him and heard soothing words.

"What's wrong, Mikey?"

What? It couldn't be!

"Mom?"

"Yes Mikey, it's me," Hope struggled to rise and only managed to rest her back against the wall still lying in bed.

Mike's jaw dropped. Joy overflowed him. He wanted to jump out of the bed and hug her, but he noticed something. All around her head and covering one eye was a white bandage. Her other blue eye was staring at Mike, tears running down.

"You're ok? But I the doctors said-"

"The doctors were mistaken. After taking another look, my brain is perfectly fine. Just that my skull was compressed. The skull is a lot harder than what we thought it was huh, Mikey?"

"But what about your eye?" Mike pointed a finger on his right hand at Hope's covered eye.

"That… was ripped out. Don't worry though! I still have the other and even if that one goes out I have my hearing!"

Mike smiled. His mother was always so positive no matter what the situation.

"So, huh, how long have you been awake?"

"Just after your last visit a little over than a week ago."

Mike's eyes widen.

"I've been out for a week?!"

"Yep. You lost so much blood that you just fell into La-La land. The docs were surprised that they didn't have to completely cut off the hand. However, I'm just glad you're fine. Oh, Jeremy has also been coming by to check on you! Such a sweet man he is."

"Mom!" Mike groaned. Did she really had to say he was a sweet man? Jeremy always took away his mags!

"Oh hush," Hope chuckled, "it's not like I find him attractive or even a hint of feeling towards him. Just that he's better than some of the men I met."

Mike just groaned, "Why?"

"Why what Mike?" Jeremy said as he closed the door. Mike's and Hope's heads rotated to lay their eyes upon Jeremy.

"Why did you have to talk with my mom!"

"To bring her up to speed on what had happened. You would be surprised at how well she took it all in."

"Oh, I wouldn't, but what has happened over the last week?"

"Well, I've been keeping the animatronics locked up in case the devices implanted a backup program in case of failure. So far nothing and I have been looking into starting a business of my own, with them as our mascots! Of course, we have to change their names as not to arouse suspicion, but yeah, at least they can get a new start without people casting judgment."

"And you didn't object to any of this?" Mike turned his head to his mother.

"No, why would I judge a person if they were forced to do it?"

Mike shook his head, smiling, His mom was kind to a fault, but that what made her, her.

"Once you two are all healed up and the docs give the boot, we can find a place to start. Also, the officer, name's Jack Mike so I no jokes, got fired and his parents are rich. If we don't give him a job, he'll sue. So, expect to see another prankster around. Anyways, I got to go. I have an appointment with someone to take a look at a place in Raccoon City. Not too far from here so hopefully we can get things started. Bye!"

Mike and Hope said their goodbyes as Jeremy walked out of the room. Hope then turned her head towards the rising sun. Mike did the same, smiling. This was a new day for not only them, but for others as well. Perhaps one day, dreams shall become a reality. For now, they shall rest. A new day had dawned.

**A/N: It's over! *Sobs* I hope you liked the ending. Nothing really exciting, but the chapter wasn't intended to be one. Yes, I know. You expected a epic fight with Freddy who would shoot laser beams out of his eyes and use his hyper intelligence to beat everyone. Well, too bad. *Troll face.***

**But who said this would be the last we see of them? Maybe they could make a cameo in future stories. **

**ZombieSlayers: Yes, shit did get real with Mike's hand getting Mangled. **

**VolcanicPizza: This was just a simple story. Though there's clues to whom I think is the Killer. As for the color, I did not notice that. Thanks for pointing that out! Also, the animatronics likely would have just ripped them apart and the hacker could be anyone. **

**There's also a trailer for the next story if you guys are interested! It takes place after the events of XCOM: Enemy Within with elements of the Long War mod and a few other things. Here's the trailer!**

The Tv turns on, frizzing to life. The dirty, burnt face of a young blonde standing on a balcony overlooking a burning city was on the image. In the skies, circular, silver-blue objects rained green blobs of plasma into the city. Above them were blue hexes that descended down in the horizon. The sounds of gunfire and plasma exchanging fire and the various screams of both human and alien echoed throughout the city.

"We are here at Raccoon City where the aliens have gone on a massive killing spree. Any attempts at communication have failed and their only intent seems to be one of murder and mayhem. The military forces stationed here are hopelessly outgunned and no one is safe."

The man holds up a finger and then places it on his ear.

"Uhh, we are getting reports of four heavily armed soldiers bearing no marking of any nation fighting against the aliens with weapons and body armor the likes of which have never been seen. We are also getting reports of aliens fighting against each other and sometimes even fighting with humans. Perhaps there is hope yet."

"_And you shall never have it."_

The camera turns to a being clad in midnight black robes floating into the room. The soldiers inside open fire, but the being's four, thin arms shoot out like lighting form a purple disk. Each bullet was caught and reflected back to the soldiers. All fell down to the floor, blood pooling around them.

"_Now is the time to die."_

"Yeah, for you."

Both the being and the camera trained themselves on a new person, a human. Its face was covered by a helmet with black armor. A regular assault rifle was pointed at the being.

"So, how do you want to do this?"

The being charged with hands outstretched, energy pooling into its palms.

"Alright then!"

The human roared and pulled out a knife as it to charged.


End file.
